Celestia's Daughter
by shockman294
Summary: Celestia has a daughter and has to send her to the GX world to keep her safe
1. Chapter 1

Celestia's Daughter Chapter 1  
>Yo Shockman294 here to bring you an awesome Yugioh GX, My Little pony, Percy Jackson crossover. This story will have female JadenJudai (I saw it in many fanfic so I figured I would try it) Warning this will not be a Jaden/Jesse shipping story so if you are looking for 1 you came to the wrong place!  
>I do not own anything but my OCs!<p>

Our story begins in Equestria about 156 years ago

Celestia: Are you sure we should do this to our daughter?

Mysterious person: Yes, it is the only place safe. My brothers are furious will me for breaking the oath and having a child. I managed to convince them she will not be a threat for a while since she will age 10 times as slow since she is part Alicorn. She will not turn 16 for 160 long years.

Present Day

Our protagonist Jaden (age 15.6) is preparing for her (look up female Jaden on google for her appearance) entrance exam at Duel Academy. Jaden looked over her deck over which is the same deck that was with her when her foster mom and dad (I'm not going to tell you who, YET) found her on their porch.

Jaden: Alright is time for my entrance exam. Ready partner she asked a spirit of Winged Kuriboh and her spirit partner immediately answered her back

Jaden: I better pretend to be a boy named Jaden Yuki since I don't think it is fair for me to go straight to Obelisk since I am a girl or who my Stepparents are.

She signed in and watched the end of another person's duel

He was tall, thin, broad shoulders, black hair, brown eyes, and wore a grey sweatshirt jacket.

Unown's LP: 2100  
>Duel Instructor's LP: 4000<p>

Person: I fuse my lv 2 Dragunity Phalanx with my Lv 4 Dragunity Dux to form the mighty Dragunity Knight-Vajrayana

Dragunity Knight-Vajrayana, Lv 6, Synchro, Wind, Dragon, Attack 1900, Defense 1200

I use Vajrayana's effect to equip a Lv 3 or lower Dragon type Dragunity from my graveyard to him when summoned and I equip Dragunity Brandistock. I then use the spell Dragon Mastery from my hand. This card not only gives my monsters a boost of 500 Attack if they have a Dragon type Dragunity monster equipped to them, Vajrayana's Attack 1900-2400, But it also allows me to equip one of my monsters with a Lv 3 or lower Dragon type Dragunity monster from my hand. I choose Dragunity Aklys. I now activate Vajrayana's effect. I can send a equip card attached to him to the graveyard to double his original attack. I choose Aklys, Vajrayana's Attack 2400-4300. Since Aklys was destroyed while equipped to a monster he allows me to destroy 1 card on the field and I choose your face down.

Aklys shoots off and destroys the Duel instructors only face down

Duel Instructor: Not my Mirror Force!

Unown: now I attack your slot Machine with Vajrayana. Go _Draconic Slash_!

Duel Instructor's LP: 4000-1700

Duel Instructor: Alright it is my turn.

Unown: Not quite! You see my Brandistock has a special effect that allows the equipped monster to attack twice during the battle phase!

Duel Instructor: Fish sticks (I don't cuss)

Unown: Now Vajrayana once more attack him directly with _Draconic Slash_

Duel Instructor's LP: 1700-0  
>Winner: Unown<p>

Duel Instructor: Congrats Canilive you made it into duel Academy!

Unown (Canilive): Thanks!

All of a sudden a voice yelled out, "Nice Duel Canilive!"

Canilive: Yours wasn't so bad yourself Percy Jackson (read the books or look up on google for appearance)

Jaden: Wait aren't you Canilive and Percy Jackson the famous duel champions (they both are champions since they always tie each other and around the 200th duel the ref decided it was best to make them both champions)

Canilive/Percy: Yeah, Who are you?

Jaden: I am Jaden Yuki, and I am here to take my placement exam

Canilive: You are aware my exam was the last one right

Jaden: Fish sticks! As she ran to the registration desk

Registration Person: May I help you sir?

Jaden: Yes, my name is Jaden Yuki and I am here for my entrance exam and I never got tested

Registration Person: Well all the duel Instructors have left, but you can face Annabeth here and if you beat her you can get in

Jaden: Ok, Get Your Game On

Duel Initiated Jaden vs Annabeth Begin

Jaden LP: 4000, hand: 5  
>Annabeth LP: 4000, hand: 5<p>

Annabeth: I will start this off! I draw and summon Wise Owl Rick in attack mode

Wise Owl Rick, Lv 3, Effect, Light, Winged-Beast, Attack: 800, Defense: 300

Annabeth: When Rick is summoned he allows me to draw a card from my deck. I end my turn with 3 facedowns. Your turn!

Jaden LP: 4000, hand: 5  
>Annabeth LP: 4000, hand: 3<p>

Jaden: I draw and activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Lv 6, Fusion, Wind, Warrior, Attack: 2100, Defense: 1200

Jaden: Go Flame Wingman destroy Rick with _Shining Flames Attack_

Annabeth: LP: 4000-2700

Jaden: There is more because when Flame Wingman destroys a monster he inflicts direct damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster

Annabeth: LP: 2700-1900

Annabeth: Thank You very much I now activate my 3 facedowns: Shining Life, Owl Call, and Shared Knowledge. Shining Life is a continuous trap card that allows me to recover half the Life Points I lose.

Annabeth: LP: 1900-2950

Annabeth: Owl Call lets me summon an Owl Token for every 1000 points of damage I took in defense mode and since I took 2100 I can summon 2.

Owl Token, Lv 1, Effect, Light, Winged-Beast, Attack: 0, Defense: 0 x2

Annabeth: Finally, Shared Knowledge lets me draw a card from my deck for every 1000 points of damage I took and forces you to discard a card.

Jaden: Man! I guess I set a facedown and end my turn.

Jaden LP: 4000, hand: 1  
>Annabeth LP: 2950, hand: 5<p>

Percy: As usual Annabeth takes a bad situation and turns it around that is why she is called The Queen of Tacticians and my Girl Friend

Annabeth: I draw and activate the spell card Wise Resurrection. This card allows me to Special Summon a Wise Owl monster from my graveyard in defense mode. Say hello again to my Wise Owl Rick.

Wise Owl Rick, Lv 3, Effect, Light, Winged-Beast, Attack: 800, Defense: 300

Annabeth: Though, he is not staying long because I sacrifice him along with my 2 Owl Tokens to summon my Ace, Goddess of Wisdom Athena in attack mode.

Goddess of Wisdom Athena, Lv 10, Effect, Light, Divine-Beast, Attack: 3100, Defense: 3000

Jaden: Wow, a boss monster that doesn't have 3000 attack that is a first!

Annabeth: Now Athena attack Flame Wingman with _Wisdom Stab!_

Jaden: Not so fast I activate my facedown Hero Barrier which allows me to negate 1 attack when I have an Elemental Hero on my side of the field.

Annabeth: Sorry Jaden, but Athena's ability allows her to negate and destroy all your traps and when she does she gains 100 Attack and I gain 100 Life Points for each one.

Athena's Attack: 3100-3200

Annabeth LP: 2950-3050

Jaden: That is OP!

Annabeth: It is a god card it is supposed to be OP. Now where were we, I know Athena once more attack Flame Wingman with _Wisdom Stab!_

Jaden LP: 4000-2900

Annabeth: And when Athena destroys a monster you have to discard the top 7 cards of your deck!

Jaden: This is bad I only have a couple of turns before I run out of cards.

Annabeth: I place 1 facedown and end my turn

Jaden LP: 2900, hand: 1  
>Annabeth LP: 3050, hand: 3<p>

Jaden: Here I go I better draw a good card or I am doomed. Here I go draw. Yes, this might work. I use the effect of Elemental Necroshade in my graveyard to normal summon a monster from my hand without tributing.

Annabeth: Wait, when did Necroshade get in your graveyard?

Jaden: When you had me discard a card when you used you Shared Knowledge trap card a bit ago. Anyway I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge

Elemental Hero Bladedge, Lv 7, Effect, Light, Warrior, Attack: 2600, Defense: 1800

Jaden: I now play the field spell Skyscraper. Now my heroes are in home turf. Skyscraper gives my heroes 1000 Attack during my battle phase if they attack a monster with higher attack like your Athena. Bladedge attack Athena with _Blade Slash Attack_.

Bladedge Attack: 2600-3600

Annabeth LP: 3050-2650

Annabeth: Now my Shining Life card activates.

Annabeth LP: 2650-2850

Jaden: What gives how come Athena is still alive?

Annabeth: Because of the trap I activated Olympian Shield. It not only protects Athena from being destroyed it also increases her attack by how much Life Points I lost and I lost 400.

Athena's Attack: 3200-3600

Annabeth: Now Bladedge loses his attack bonus

Bladedge Attack: 3600-2600

Jaden: I end my turn.

Jaden LP: 2900, hand: 0  
>Annabeth LP: 2850, hand: 3<p>

Annabeth: My turn I draw and summon Wise Owl Dagger to the field in attack mode

Wise Owl Dagger, Lv 2, Effect, Light, Winged-Beast, Attack: 1000, Defense: 700

I use Dagger's effect to equip itself to Athena and giving her a 1000 point attack boast

Athena's Attack: 3600-4600

Jaden: What is with the insane attack points?

Annabeth: Now Athena attack Bladedge with _Wisdom Stab!_

Jaden LP: 2900-900

Annabeth: Don't forget you have to send the top 7 cards of your deck to the graveyard because of Athena's effect. Now I end my turn.

Jaden LP: 900, hand: 0  
>Annabeth LP: 2850, hand: 3<p>

Jaden: I need to draw a good card to turn this around, but I don't have a card to beat this thing. Please Dad and Mom where ever you are please help me. Here I go. Wait why is the top of my deck glowing? What I never saw this card before. This might be just what I need to win. I banish from my graveyard 10 Elemental Heroes from my graveyard. Thanks for sending them there. I banish Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Avian, Burstinatrix, Necroshade, Bladedge, Wildheart, Ocean, Wood, Stratos, and Clayman to special summon Elemental Hero God of Thunder Zeus!

Elemental Hero God of Thunder Zeus, Lv 10, Effect, Light, Divine-Beast, Attack: 4000, Defense: 4000

Annabeth: How did you get that card?

Jaden: No clue. All I know is I am going to beat you with it. Zeus gains a 1000 attack since he is weaker than Athena

Zeus's Attack: 4000-5000

Now Zeus attack Athena with _Master Thunderbolt_!

Annabeth LP: 2850-2450

Jaden: Wait, there is more Zeus's ability allows me to remove from play one elemental hero from my graveyard and Zeus gains their effect until the end phase. I choose Flame Wingman.

Annabeth: This can't be possible!

Jaden: It can be and it is.

Annabeth LP: 2450-0

Winner Jaden

Annabeth: Congrats you made it into the academy!

Thanks for reading please Favorite, Review, and Follow!


	2. OC Invite

Canilive here and I need OCs If you want to submit an OC use the following guidelines:

2. Appearance

3. Personality

4. Which world are you from Percy Jackson(the book series not the really bad movie),MLP,Yugioh GX

5. What deck do you use (doesn't have to be a real archetype, but if you do create an archtype please also explain how the deck runs and its Ace Monster

6. Dorm (Slifer or RA can not be Obelisk

7. If you answered Percy Jackson for question 4, who is your Father/Mother? If you answered MLP, What is your cutie Mark?


End file.
